


Reese’s Pieces

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Office Worker Louis Tomlinson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Office staff Louis gets too sassy and disrespectful to his boss. Harry shows him that actions speaks louder than words.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s it.” Harry snapped at Louis’ sassy reply, “You can stop talking now.” 

Louis rolled his eyes as his boss, they’re unusually close.. too close for it to be just a normal employee-boss relationship... “You can’t lose your shit at me and expect me not to lose mine. You’re acting like a selfish prick that thinks I have no life other than work! Can you stop being a narcissist asshole for once and-“ 

“I don’t need you to criticise me in what I do when YOU’RE the one working for me.” Harry argued back, “You’re overstepping your boundaries. Present yourself in an acceptable and tolerable manner, Louis. I will not tolerate disrespect from my staff.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Louis said, obviously with every intention to aggravate his boss even more. “I’m your staff, not your slave, not your dog, I don’t have to listen to every command you say.” Louis walked round the director’s table so that he could face Harry directly, Harry still typing aggressively on his keyboard. 

With a deep sigh, Harry turned his chair to Louis. “I’m busy, Louis. Whatever drama you want to stir up can wait, and I will not entertain you any further.” 

“Excuse me?!” Louis raised his voice, “I’m stirring drama by standing up for myself?! I’m stirring drama by staying on longer than I should because you’re an incompetent asshole who can’t manage their work properly? I’m stirring up drama-“ 

“That’s it.” Harry snapped, he’s been too patient with this boy. He grabbed his two swinging hangs as they wildly gesture and conveyed how annoyed they are, held them tight and flipped Louis over his lap, face down, bum up, and hands pinned to his back. 

“Holy shit, Harry! What the fuck are you-“ Harry laid the first smack down on his right cheek. “Harry!” Harry continued to spank the smaller boy, alternating between the cheeks with every smack. “W-what the FUCK!” Louis screamed, squirming as he tries to get out of the demon hold that Harry has on him. He kicks his legs and squirm in attempt to be let go, but Harry manages to lay every smack down painfully every single time. 

“H-Harry” Louis stuttered, bum getting sorer and sorer by the minute, and his dick getting harder and harder by the minute. “H-Harry please. It-It hurts!” Harry merely smirked as he continued to lay harsh smacks down the boys covered bottom. After another 5 minutes of incessantly harsh spanking, Louis started sobbing. After yet another 5 minutes, the sobbing died to shy sniffs and whimpers. After the next 5 minutes, Louis laid limp against Harry’s lap, not daring to squirm or kick his legs, and only allowing himself to let out and occasional gasp or whimper at a particularly hard smack. He dare not move, or say a word about his erection, face red at the thought of Harry acknowledging how turned on he was for being disciplined.

Satisfied, Harry spoke again. “Naughty boy.” Harry smacked harshly on the boy’s thighs. “Naughty. Boy.” 

Louis whimpered as Harry used his arms to spread his legs, caressing his thighs and rubbing his bum over his press pants. Louis gasped and his face heated up, wanting to ignore that he was aroused by this. “I won’t do it again sir.” He whimpered, wanting this ordeal to be over. Harry hummed thoughtfully at the comment. “Good.” He patted Louis’ bum gently and pushed his chair away from his desk, “Get your chair here, let’s continue on with work.” He said as he lifted Louis up from his lap. 

Louis could merely bow his head and obey, ignoring his erection for the long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was torturous. Harry and Louis had managed to stay at the office until 1am, where the rest of the building was sound asleep. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence though, it’s slowly becoming a routine, and as much as Louis hates how he lacks work-life balance, he knew, he just knew that he wouldn’t want to spend his time with anyone else., but at that moment, he just wanted to get home and get rid of his erection as soon as possible. The night was... torturous. Harry commanded for him to do something several times, and as simple as the task seem, the tone- the dominance of his voice would make Louis whimper in submission.

“Louis.” Harry called from his office as they were packing to leave, “Come here” 

Louis dropped his stuff on his desk and approached the director’s office steadily, too sleepy to care about anything else. “Yes Harry?” 

Harry sat firmly on his chair, his things nearly packed and placed on the desk in front of him. Harry didn’t seem tired at all, he still held himself in a firm, and dominant manner as he turned to look at Louis. “Come here.” He pointed to the space behind the desk, beside him. 

Louis shyly walked over, the last time he was behind his boss’s desk was when he was getting his ass spanked. With his erection still going strong a few hours later, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to re-live that memory again that night. 

“Yes Harry” Louis said, slightly grimacing at how compliant he is to the man. He isn’t like this to anyone - just him. Only him.

“Thank you Louis,” Harry turned his chair to him, taking his time to view the shy boy that stood nervously in front of him. “I just want to talk about what happened earlier before we leave. Would that be okay with you?” 

Louis face turned red almost immediately, bowing his head down as he started to fidget. He wanted to get the words out but - he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to speak. 

“Louis. I asked you a question.” Harry warned firmly, as he always does. His voice was always so deep. 

“Y-yes, yes sir” Louis stuttered, not daring to look up. 

“Look at me when you speak to me, darling.” Harry warned again, “or do I have to teach you another thing about respect again?” 

“N-no!” Louis head snapped up to look at Harry, his eyes widening as he realises how submissive he truly is to the man before him. 

“Good.” Harry stood up and approached Louis. “I’m going to say this, once and once only, if you ever, ever speak to me in such a disrespectful and rude manner again,” Harry stared into Louis’ nervous eyes, “I will not hesitate to bend you over my knee again, and give you a punishment you truly deserve.” 

Louis gulped as Harry stared at him, his cock is getting harder and harder by the minute, he couldn’t do this - he couldn’t.

“I believe I’ve been too patient with you, and by ignoring the few times you disrespected me, I’ve only allowed you to come this far.” Harry continued, “So, we will stop this, now. I don’t care where we may be, who we are with, if you are being rude to me, I’ll take you over my knee right there and then. Am I clear?” 

“Y-yes si-sir.” Louis said, legs weak at his boss’ warning. “I won’t do it again, sir.” 

He knew that statement was a lie. Hell, how would it not be a lie? Louis has been known to be snarky and sharp tongued throughout his life. He can’t just magically change everything about his attitude within a night. He just wanted the ordeal to end. His dick was stone hard in his pants, and he’s pretty sure if Harry were to lay a simple spank down on him, he would orgasm immediately. 

Harry smirked, “Naughty boy.” His hands reached to caress the boys head as he pulled Louis’ arm away from covering his erection. “Let’s go home.” 

Louis nodded. He didn’t drive today - his car had to go under servicing, and he cursed himself as he realised that his boss was offering to send him home, which means - another 30 minutes in the car with him. He knew he should’ve just left earlier and taken the subway instead, but with a hard on? There’s no winning in this situation here. 

Harry and Louis walked promptly to Harry’s car, and Harry opened the car door for the smaller boy. “Thank you sir” Louis said respectfully, not recovering from his warnings yet. 

And Harry drove. He drove Louis back home. He could still remember how to get there from the countless times he had sent Louis back, before he moved out of his parents house and got his own car. Frankly, he had missed it as well. Watching Louis squirm when over his lap, fidgeting in front of him, begging for him to stop spanking him was complete bliss to Harry. The boy is so submissive, so compliant to him, and he was everything. Louis had spent the extra hours in the office trying to hide his erection from him, but Harry knew how hard he was. Harry laid one hand firmly on Louis’ thigh as he drove towards the smaller boy’s home. He could see Louis grow tense, his jeans getting tighter every second as he fights the urge to fidget under the dominant man’s hold. 

The 30 minutes drive was all the more torturous for Louis. He was holding his orgasm back as much as he could. Every speed bump felt like pressure to his poor, denied cock. The hand on his thigh was the last straw. He was sure he couldn’t take it anymore - he needed to come. He needed to fucking come. 

One particular speed bump had shifted Harry’s hand right into his crotch, accidentally or not - he didn’t fucking care, but Louis had grabbed on to Harry’s arm for dear life as he fought back his orgasm., letting out a gasp in the process. Harry turned to look at Louis, hands in his crotch, arms being grabbed and the sudden gasps and moans from Louis. He could only smirked and lay his hands on the boy’s crotch, rubbing it slightly to release some pleasure off of the boy. “Naughty boy.” Harry said, fond of the nickname. 

Louis shivered at how he was just addressed, he was so turned on at that moment. He was a naughty boy, Harry’s naughty boy. “Are you going to have an orgasm in the car?” Harry’s words were slow, teasing. Louis shut his eyes, shaking his head in denial. 

“Use your words, Louis.” Harry warned, hands rubbing harshly against Louis’ crotch. 

“N-No! No-Harry, no!” Louis gasped, looking down and grabbing the man’s arm for dear life. 

“What did I tell you about looking at me when you speak?” Harry teased. Louis head snapped up at the remark, “y-yes y-yes sir!” He quickly recovered. 

“I ought to take you over my knee again to teach you basic respect.” Harry commented, “naughty boy.” 

With Harry’s hand on his hard cock, the speed bump, Harry’s words and Louis desperate state, he lost it. He couldn’t do it. He came as hard as day as he let out a loud gasp. He grew limp on the car seat as his cock squirted out semen onto his pants. He was so naughty. 

Harry smirked as he realised what Louis was doing, keeping his hands firmly on Louis’ thigh. After Louis came back from his high, he realised that they were parked nicely in-front of Louis’ apartment. “Oh my god” Louis whispered as he looked at Harry. “I-I’m-“ his face grew redder by the second. 

“Naughty boy.” Harry interrupted, smirking, his hands going to Louis’ face as he comforted the smaller boy. “Coming in your pants, in my car.” 

Louis tears threatened to fall, because he was so embarrassed but so turned on again at the same time. “P-please H-Harry!” Louis begged, holding Harry close. 

“Please what darling?” Harry smiled, knowing exactly what he wants. “Take your stuff, I’ll send you up.” 

Louis scurried to take his stuff, making sure nothing looks abnormal to the people walking nearby. Harry placed on hand on Louis’ back and led him up to his apartment complex. “P-please..” Louis continued to beg. “P-please fuck me.” 

“No.” Harry denied immediately. “I believe you had enough fun for today.” 

Louis tensed at the scolding tone Harry used. “But..” he whimpered, he was still so hard.. 

Louis opened the door to his apartment, setting his things down on the dining table when Harry went over and pushed him down against it. He laid two smacks down on his bum, with his hands pinned against his back once again. “I said no, darling.” He smacked his ass again, “you’ve been naughty enough today.” 

Louis squirmed under his hold as he nodded. “Y-yes sir!” 

Harry released Louis from the short warning, and gave the boy a small peck to his lips. “See you tomorrow, darling.” Harry smirked, making his way to the door. “Y-yes s-sir.” Louis said timidly. 

When the door shut, Louis had no idea what to do with his - again - hard cock.


End file.
